Granny
This article focuses on '''Widow Lucas'. For Ruby's grandmother, see Granny.'' Widow Lucas, better known as Granny, is the grandmother of Red Riding Hood and lives in a poor village that was ravaged by a terrible wolf. Her alternate is Ruby's Grandmother. History Season One When she was a child her father and brothers went out to hunt and kill the wolf that was terrorizing their village. However the wolf manged to overpower and kill them. Granny, who was watching from the roof, accidentally fell off and rolled right in front of the wolf. The wolf marked her and later turned her into one. The wolf was revealed to be Granny's husband. Red's grandfather. Many years later, she had a daughter of her own who had the same curse. She was killed but not before leaving behind a baby who is Red Riding Hood. Granny's curse of being the wolf has faded but still has some of the traits. Granny makes Red wear a cloak that she bought from a wizard. The cloak stops her from turning into a wolf. When Red has grown up Granny doesn't let her out at night and is always reminding her to wear the cloak. However, Red discovers that the wolf had been by her window at night and concludes the wolf to be Peter, her true love. She ties Peter up at night and gives Snow White her cloak to fool Granny. However, Granny discovers it and rushes off to the forest with a crossbow weilded with a silver tip. She tells Snow White about the family history and expresses regret for not telling Red about her genetic curse sooner than later. They reach the clearing that Red and Peter had been at, only to discover a wolf to be tearing at a carcass. Snow accidentally steps on a twig, alerting the wolf to their presence. Granny shoots the wolf - who is actually Red - with the silver crossbolt, and they cover her with the cloak. Red turns back into a human and is disoriented. Granny tells her that she was the wolf and urges her and Snow to run away, but not before Red sees Peter's corpse. Distraught, she runs as the village's men come in order to hunt down the wolf. Granny is left alone to face the mob. Many months later, she is seen in Pilot, knitting Emma's baby blanket. Appearances Trivia *She was transformed into a werewolf by her husband. The effects of this appear to wear off over time, but can be passed onto her offspring, as in the case of Red Riding Hood . *She mentions that she had purchased Red's magical hood from a wizard. Seeing as Red knew about Rumpelstiltskin when she told Snow White about a man who could solve her Prince Charming problem in 7:15am, Granny could have meant Rumplestiltskin. **Since he's the only known wizard on the show and plus he's the most powerful one since he's the "Dark One". Plus Granny seemed desperate enough to go to him despite all deals you have to make with him. fr:Mère Lucas pl:Wdowieństwo Lucas es:Viuda Lucas Category:Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Female Characters